


Dance For You

by You_Me_44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Me_44/pseuds/You_Me_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke dance and it helps relieve some of that sexual tension. Neither are sure that the other has feelings until their together on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For You

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Lexa's POV. Clarke Griffin is sex on a stick and Lexa is an awkward human being.

 

The red solo cup had begun to sweat profusely in your hand, the condensation running between your fingers. Part of you wanted to wipe the coolness onto your face; recently the room had gotten sweltering. And to be honest that was 100% Clarke Griffin’s fault. The blonde stood leaning against the kitchen island, animatedly chatting to Raven, brushing her arm against Bellamy’s arm. Jealousy raged inside your stomach, no—push those feelings down Lexa—Clarke could flirt with whomever she wanted to, it’s not like she was tied to anyone. Especially not you.

What you and Clarke had was special, anyone could tell by the light that flashed in your hazel eyes when she was brought up in a conversation. The small blonde had just graduated with her degree in biology and a minor in art, she was drop dead gorgeous—her smile caused the normally dormant caterpillars to erupt from their cocoons in your stomach, those locks that framed her face in the perfect light ALWAYs, oh and not to mention her humor could make you crack a smile no matter what mood you were in. Which was a feat because Lexa Woods was considered an awkward human, but something just clicked between the two of you.

Capturing your attention for the fifteen-thousandth time tonight Clarke gave you a small wave form the kitchen. Maybe tonight you could finally tell her how you felt? She was an understanding human being, even though you knew that she didn’t feel that way about you she would still want to be your friend right? You quickly raised your hand in acknowledgment, but quickly took a deep pull from your drink, tonight called for at least two more VERY strong drinks.

And that’s when it happened, Raven finally hopped into the DJ booth, causing Clarke to start heading to the dance floor. It was known that the blonde loved to dance, and no one would deny her that, because the way she moved her body was somehow freeing and undeniably sexy at the same time. You watched her grab Octavia’s hand and lead her to the center when the lights began to dim. A heavy bass filled the air and started to rattle your own bones as the blonde had her back side pressed flush against the other girl’s front. Slowly moving her hips to the rhythm, sinking to the floor only to raise back up.

Immediately you recognized the song, Flume’s remix of Lorde’s Tennis Court, the voice fading in and out of the background. Watching the two girls dance together you had to squeeze your legs together, a familiar tension coiling itself in your stomach. If you were honest with yourself your feelings for Clarke were not only past any stage of platonic, they had become a physical ache to touch her a while ago.

Somewhere in your mind, you admitted that Clarke already knew you felt this way about her. She often would discuss explicit things with you just to watch you get riled up, the nights she convinced you to go out she would take shots with you, making eye contact with you when she went to the dance floor, or even whispering secrets into your ear so close you could feel the breathe tickling you, shivers blossoming from the base of your neck all the way down the rest of your body. One night you described in detail to her the way you loved to watch women fall apart underneath your touch and you could swear she whimpered slightly. This was the only time you had ever truly noticed that you had any affect on her.

Tonight was no different—as Octavia’s body moved in perfect tandem with Clarke’s she caught your eyes, smirking as she noticed your eyes racking up and down her body. You wanted to stop doing this, there was no way you’d ever get the chance to actually taste the blonde, no way your tongue would ever have the pleasure to trail down her small, perfect body. Clarke Griffin had never actually been with a woman, she had feelings for Raven when they first became friends, but after the several times of making out with her friend the two decided to lead a strictly platonic relationship. How anger washed over you when saw the DJ flirt with Clarke, making her blush.

But it was fine! As long as Clarke Griffin was in your life, even as just friends, you’d be okay. Late at night when you were alone you’d be able to relieve the ache between your legs, picturing the blonde making you bite back screams with her hand…not your own.

The heavy bass was weakening as the song faded, causing some people to shift around the dance floor, but your eyes never left the blonde. Clarke did however give Octavia a quick peck on the cheek before approaching you. “So…Commander, you going to just stare or are you going to join me?” the blonde dropping the nick name that only she was allowed to call you.

“Clarke, you know I don’t dance. Plus you and Octavia seem to be having a just fine time,” you tried to have that last part sound so bitter, but you failed.

“We both know, I’d be having a better time with you, Lexa. Oh and don’t forget, I’m fully aware that you CAN dance—remember last spring break?” Clarke smirked at you before pulling you onto the floor. How could you forget last spring break, it was the first time since Costia that you let someone take down all your walls. The blonde had taken you to a beach party, proceeded to get you very drunk and then danced with you until both of you were exhausted, sweat on both your bodies mixing with the other’s.

Only Clarke was able to lead you anywhere, the only one that could convince you to let go and just be in the moment. Just the way her hand gripped your forearm sent electricity shooting in all directions from the original contact point. Once the shorter girl found the right spot on the floor she gently placed her hands on your hips, gently swaying them for you. She knew you needed a warm up before anything got to serious. One song had come and passed before she turned around, her backside brushing against your front just like she had with her previous dance partner.

Your black button up was rolled up, the front unbuttoned down so some of your cleavage showed, you only cared because sometimes Clarke would stare at your chest, blushing when you caught her doing so. Sweat was starting to pool at the base of Clarke’s neck and once she knew you were getting lost in the music she placed your hands on her hips. Both your bodies were matching up, that coil in your lower stomach becoming tighter and tighter every time her ass collided with your crotch. One of Clarke’s hand had become tangled in your hair, the other gripping the back of your neck, leaving you the perfect view of her face tossed back, eyes squeezed shut. A small moan escaped the blonde’s mouth when the tempo picked up; your body bumped into her’s at a faster pace.

Friends moaned when dancing with other friends right?


End file.
